


Finally Get A Taste

by hailkingkillmonger



Category: Black Panther - Fandom
Genre: Black Panther - Freeform, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailkingkillmonger/pseuds/hailkingkillmonger
Summary: Y/N and Erik see each other after many years, and things go very well.





	Finally Get A Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings! Lots of cursing, including the N word. If that bothers you, please don’t read it. 
> 
> Other than that! Enjoy.

You and Erik have been friends for a long time. Since grade school. Your mother was his mother’s personal hairstylist. So when she’d come over she always brought Erik thinking you both would get along. Considering you both went to the same school and were in the same class. But it didn’t go quite like that.

Erik was a pain in the ass. 

Your mom always teased you both and said he loved to hear you “squeal” and the older women would laugh and snicker about how cute you two were. Quite frankly you didn’t think it was cute. Anytime he came over you dreaded it, but never voiced it. You didn’t want his mother to feel some kind of way and stop coming by to get her hair done.

So ultimately, you put up with his annoying ass.

Later on in your life you figured out why he teased you all those years back in grade school.

“Girl! Look what I found!” Your best friend Lexi hollered as she jumped on the bed beside you.

“Stop yelling. Damn.” You huffed, pushing her elbow out of your lower back.

You were sprawled on your bed finishing up your Lit homework. You were almost in your 4th year of college and couldn’t wait to be finished with school for good. Everything about college was stressful.

“Shut up. Anyways. I found our old high school year book!” She said, closing your books and opening the year book on top of your stack of papers.

“Lexi, I’m trying to work. I have two papers due in like 2 days. And you’re not being such a big help.” You knocked her in the head lightly. 

“Bitch, stop nagging. Let’s just take a quick break,” Lexi thumbed opened the year book until she got to your guys graduating class.

“Oh, my gosh. Look at Miss Longhorn.” 

“That hoe stayed musty. Always wanted to get in somebody face.” You laughed forehead leaning into your best friends shoulder, trying to hide your laughs.

“I’m telling you. She was foul for that shit. I was so happy when Erik told that bitch off the last day of school.” 

The mention of Erik Stevens name made you go stiff. “What ever happened to him? He kind of disappeared...” You asked not laughing anymore. Secretly you always wondered about him. Wondered if he went to college or if his parents worked out their marriage.

You learned a lot through your later days of high school when you sat with your mother as she did Mrs. Stevens hair. Erik’s parents were going through a horrible rough patch in their marriage. You never asked Erik how he was doing, but you wondered.

You always regretted not checking up on him.

“Y/N, helloooo? Did you hear me?” 

Your eyes focused back from its daze and back to Erik’s senior portrait.

“Sorry. What cha say?” 

“I said, I think his parents divorced after graduation. I heard from Andrea that they were just staying together until he got out of school.” To you, that seemed worse than just getting a divorce. You can only imagine all the fighting and underhanded comments. That can really take a toll on a child. Hell. The whole family.

“Oh.” Your face was stone. You felt horrible. Thinking of all the things you could have helped him with. 

“I know you’re feeling guilty. Don’t be. I’m positive he’s fine.” Lexi and you were like one. It was like she sensed what you were thinking.

“I also heard from Andrea that he was completely in love with you.” Lexi smiled looking down at his picture.

“HUH?! Since when? Lexi you really gotta stop all this lying you been doing recently. It’s not cute in the slightest.” You laughed. 

“Uh, who you talking to? Ain’t nobody lying. You couldn’t tell? All that damn teasing he did to you. Tripping you, calling you pet names. That wasn’t because he DIDN’T like you. You was always so naïve.” Just as you were getting ready to form a sly comeback both your phones buzzed.

“BITCH! Andre throwing a kick back tonight. We going. No excuses.” Lexi beamed. Abandoning the book and making her way towards the closet.

*a few hours later*

“This shit is packed. I thought it was a kick back?”

“Now Lexi, you know Andre always go all out. No matter what the text says.” 

Y’all walked through the sea of bodies and into the kitchen to get a drink. 

“Henny on deck.” You squealed as you grabbed two red cups and filled them up half way with ice and some Hennessy. After handing Lexi her cup you interlocked your fingers with hers and made your way into the backyard.

As you both were laughing and talking you were so distracted with your conversation you bumped into a solid body. Almost making you trip and fall.

“Damn, nigga. Who are you, and why you hella big? Solid brick ass nigga.” You straightened up your clothes as Lexi laughed hanging onto you. 

As you were getting ready to say something again. Thinking black hulk didn’t hear you, he turned around. And there stood as beautiful as ever was none other than Erik Stevens.

“Erik.” 

Lexi and you both murmured at the same time. Looking him up and down. 

“Hey, babydoll.” 

There goes that nickname. 

Internally your insides went crazy. This was definitely a new feeling.

“Where have you been? And why are you so big?” Lexi, Miss I only need two sips to get tipsy, said in awe.

“Hoe. Shut up.” 

Erik never took his eyes off you. Not even when he said, “Hello to you too, Lexi.”

“Um. This is making me slightly uncomfortable. I’ll find you later Y/N. I’ll be with Andrea.” She let go of your hand and skipped away happy as hell. Knowing this is what you needed. A reunion with Mr. Stevens.

“You stuck, babydoll. Wanna talk? You know a nigga missed a lot being in the army.” He guided you to a secluded area in the backyard. Away from all the noise of the party.

“Sorry. It’s just been forever since I’ve seen you in the flesh.” You sat beside him on the bench, crossing one leg over the other.

“I know, I know. But I had to disappear. Get my mind right.”

“And the army was the place to do it?!”

Erik laughed, eyes brightening in the moonlight. You could have just died.

You had no idea why you were feeling this way. All these new emotions for a nigga you haven’t seen in four plus years. 

“You always were a worrier. I always loved that about you. I knew you cared, even when you didn’t voice it.” He looked at you, no emotion detected in his face.

“I think that’s the Henny. Not Y/N.” 

Erik busted out one of those spray bottle laughs. “And you always had such a dry sense of humor.”

“Nigga. Ain’t nothing about me dry.” You smirked sipping your drink.

Erik laughs immediately stopped. “Is that right? Is this the Henny talking too?”

“Nope. All Y/N.” Pursing your lips you turned and looked back towards the house. You had a whole lot of questions, but felt it was too soon to ask. 

“I missed you. You know.” Clearing his throat. “I always wondered about you.”

“Me? Why? You teased me so much. Didn’t think you would care much about how I was doing.” You crossed your arms. Henny cup officially done with and sitting in the grass. You wish you had more.

“You really are naive, huh? Lexi was right.” 

“Lexi don’t know shit about me!” You said lying through your teeth. Leaning back, arms still crossed.

“Stop being so uptight. Shit. Always got something to say. That’s why I teased you so much. Just shut that ass up sometimes.” He grumbled looking down at his phone.

“Make me.”

“Y/N. I don’t think you wanna go down this rode with me.” 

You cocked your eyebrows at him leaning in his direction. “Or what? You ain’t gonna do shit.” 

At this point you were horny as hell. Pussy throbbing between your thighs. You kept clenching them to relive some of the pressure. 

This man was so fine. You wanted to blame it on the Henny but you knew you couldn’t. Those broad shoulders and that deep voice made you so wet you couldn’t help it. 

“Don’t think I don’t notice you clenching them thick thighs together.” He whispered into your ear causing goosebumps to rise along your bare shoulders. 

“Shut up.” Your voice was so low you know he only heard you because of how close he was. 

He stood up, “come on, babydoll.” 

He started towards the back door looking behind him as you sat stunned. He raised his eyebrows, “well? Only way you’ll get me to shut up is to follow me.” 

You silently got up and followed behind him. Y’all weaved through some halls and into the guest room in the back of the house. 

Erik closed and locked the door behind you. 

“Are we supposed to be in here?” You sat on the edge of the bed looking around at the nicely decorated room. 

“Do I look like a nigga that give a shit?” He whispered deeply coming closer. As he came closer you moved back onto the bed more until he was hovering over you and you were leaned back onto your elbows in the center of the bed.

“This okay?” He leaned down breathing along your neck. 

“Mmhmm.” You moaned lightly feeling his lips skim your neck, leaving light kisses every now and then.

“You still know how to drive a nigga insane. Body so fucking sexy.” He groaned pushing you down more into the bed, kissing along the top of your cleavage. Your hand weaving it’s way into his hair, lightly gripping his dreads.

“Take it off. My top.” You were so easy. 

Erik moved upright on to his knees letting you lean up a tad bit. He pulled up your top, bra going along with it. “Shit. Titties better than I imagined.” He leaned down sucking your nipple into his mouth as his hand squeezed the other.

“That feels so good. Mmm.” You moaned out, head falling back in ecstasy.

As Erik went to work. Your right hand moved into your pants and underwear to rub at your clit. “Shiiittt.” You groaned, pussy wet and slick as you worked a couple fingers over your clit in hard circular motions. 

“None of that.” He gripped your wrist pulling your hand out of your pants and underwear. “I wanna make you feel good, babydoll. Can I?”

“Yeah. Yes, please.”

Erik stopped his abuse on your nipples and moved down to pull your pants off, keeping your panties on. “Look at this shit. Soaking. Never knew you felt this way about a nigga.” He chuckled scooting down the bed more to come face to face with your covered pussy.

“Shut upppp. It’s the Henny.” You half laughed and moaned as soon as you felt Erik nudge his stiff tongue over your clit through your panties. 

“This pussy ain’t dripping like this over no Henny.” He slapped your thigh with this right hand making you squeak. “You make such pretty sounds. Got my dick like a rock.”

“Come on. Erik. Stop teasing.” You reached for the band of your underwear. As you lifted your hips he helped you pull them off. There in his face, in all it’s glory was what he always wanted to get his mouth on.

“Fuck. This pussy so pretty. I finally get a taste of this shit.” He leaned down kissing his way around your outer lips. Avoiding your clit all together. The one spot that was crying out to be touched. 

You laid your arm over your face, you didn’t dare look at him now. Knowing if you did you wouldn’t last long.

“This pussy taste so good, baby doll.” He licked up and down your wet folds, collecting your juices on his tongue only to spit them back down over your clit making everything sloppy and wet.

Watching the spit dribble back down his thumb ran lightly over your folds and over your clit a few times. Then taking his middle and index fingers to your clit to rub it back and fourth using more of his spit to make it slick. 

“Need your mouth.” You gritted out, pussy pulsing at the thought of having his mouth back on you.

Finally, His tongue moved to your swollen clit. Using the very tip to push it around in circles. It was so sensitive and swollen you couldn’t take it. “Shit. Wait, wait. I don’t wanna cum yet.” You used your hand to push his head away. Fingers gripping his dreads as he tried to lean back down again.

“Cum as many times as you want.” He removed your hand, and went back to work. Flicking his tongue over the swollen bud. Moving down to suck on your folds. Sucking on one side, then moving to the other. “Mmmm.” He hummed looking up eyes locking with yours. 

You groaned, “shiiittt,” eyes rolling back into your head as your hand moved to your breast to pinch and pull at the nipple. 

“You’re so fucking gorgeous, baby doll. You’ve got such a Pretty pussy. Is it mine?” He hummed against your core lightly using his teeth to nip at the sensitive bud. 

“Mmmmhmmm yes, it is. Yeah, right there. Stay the fuck right- yesssss.” You hissed as Erik sucked and sucked on your clit. “I’m coming baby. Shiiiittt.” Hand gripping his head to keep his mouth in place as your hips jerked and spazzed up and down. Pussy rubbing all over his chin and mouth leaving your juices all over Erik’s gorgeous face.

“Get that nut. Taste so fucking good.” He groaned, making you whimper at his words. He went from sucking to slowly licking with a broad tongue as you rocked your hips up and down in sync with his mouth holding your hand over your mouth to keep your noises to a minimum. 

“Look at this pretty pussy. So fucking gorgeous. Shit. I could eat you all day, baby doll.” He kissed your folds a few times before leaning over your body as you were spread out, chest heaving up and down. 

He removed your hand from your mouth, your eyes still rolled back in ecstasy. 

“You still cumming?” Erik whispered as he kissed all over your face, leaving little traces of your juices behind, hand lightly but quickly rubbing over your clit trying to help you prolong your orgasm.

“Mmhmmm.” Fingers moving to lightly grip his neck, head moving around to accommodate his kisses. As you came down from your high you chuckled, “that definitely was the Henny.”

THE END.


End file.
